Doctor Who and the Olympians Book One: Emergence
by Jarl of the North
Summary: The absolute last thing the Doctor had in mind was to get thrown into a parallel universe. But NO, reality just HAD to make things complicated. Now in a universe where creatures and Gods of myth and legend exist, the Doctor must call upon new allies and assist in a war between Gods and Titans, between Demigods and their bretheren, and an enemy that has followed the Doctor through.
1. Prologue: Emergance

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

All that filled the empty void of space were two things; the first were the thousands of pinpoints that dotted the black emptiness that were known simply as the stars. The other was silence; silence so deep and forbidding that one thought that insanity would be the result of prolonged exposure to it.

Suddenly something ripped through the inky blackness in an almost unnoticeable blur; to the untrained eye, it was merely a hallucination caused by the silence and lack of anything but black and stars in their surroundings. To those who knew of what it was, however, it was clear; it was a TARDIS (a type 40 TARDIS, to be precise), whipping along through space and nearly through time with the speed it was going at in a desperate attempt to get away from someone… or was it_ something?_

The instant the question went through one's head, something else shot by in a blur, something bigger, smoother, and far more menacing than the TARDIS from before. Shaped somewhat like a frisbee with a large bulge in the center of it, laser-like beams shot out of it on all sides, all aimed at the telephone booth-like time machine in an attempt to bring it down. To all those who recognised the TARDIS, what was chasing the small blue box was obvious; it was a Dalek warship, chasing after the TARDIS with a vengeance in mind, and apparently nothing else.

Inside the TARDIS, a man in a university suit was in a complete and utter panic, pulling levers and flipping multiple switches at once by the second. He shouted, "of course, OF COURSE, I just HAD to run into the worst thing I could POSSIBLY run into in the entire universe!" he flipped another switch, brushing his spiked black hair out of his eyes, having been weighted down with his sweat, and pulled at the bowtie around his neck, "Why does the universe hate me?"

He pulled another switch when he noticed something on his monitor; something ahead had suddenly appeared, and was giving off a massive energy signature. Judging from how it drew everything around it inwards, it was one of two things; it was either a black hole, or…

"A wormhole," he grinned, "and my ticket out of this mess!"

Meanwhile, on the Dalek ship, one of the drone Daleks, a red tower with a black neck supporting a domed head with a robotic eyestalk, began to shout "SU-PREME DA-LEK, THE DOC-TOR HAS CHANGED COURSE! HE AP-PEARS TO BE HEADING TO-WARDS A MAS-SIVE EN-ERGY SIG-NA-TURE, PRE-SU-MA-BLY A WORM-HOLE! HE IN-TENDS TO USE IT TO ES-CAPE!"

Behind the drone, another Dalek, this one coloured white instead of red, responded "CHANGE COURSE TO FOL-LOW HIM! DO NOT LET HIM ES-CAPE! WE MUST SHOW HIM WHAT HAP-PENS TO THOSE WHO DE-FY THE DA-LEKS!"

"ACK-NOWL-EDGED!"

Again on the TARDIS, the man stiffened. He recognised this feeling, something he couldn't quite place, but felt oh, so familiar. He hesitated only an instant before checking his computer. He couldn't take any chances. He _had_ to be sure.

"This… this is time energy," the man gaped, "but how… this shouldn't be possible, but… this is time energy!"

Even as he spoke, the wormhole came into view. Waves of blue and violet energy, built up into concentrations so huge that it was actually visible, pulsed and roiled as they swirled into a maelstrom, whirling and whipping about so violently that they almost scratched the TARDIS' paint as it approached. Suddenly, arcs of blue lightning shot out, wrapping around the TARDIS and sending the man crashing to the floor, gripping his stomach in pain, despite how the pain had spread throughout his entire body as energy in the form of electricity coursed through him. Though he knew that he would come out of this unharmed – after all, he'd been through worse, oh, so much worse – it still felt like his insides were being fried the way a Dalek was when its robotic suit short-circuited on it.

Similarly, the Dalek ship was wrapped in the same electric tendrils, and both time-traveling ships were sucked into the maelstrom of energy. As soon as they had both been sucked in, the wormhole shut, leaving space in its empty, torturous silence.

* * *

Deep in the shadows of Tartarus, something stirred. Something huge, powerful, and malevolent, something in so much pain, and had been for so long that it almost seemed normal, almost seemed non-existent. Sensing some disturbance in time, the very thing that it embodied, something was stirring.

Something was waking up.

* * *

Two and a half years later, over what appeared to be an island, the TARDIS shot into existence. The man, having been laying there on the ground for ages in his pain, forced himself to his feet, breathing heavily. As he rebooted his computer, he tried to recall what had happened. He'd been sucked into a wormhole (he despised wormholes for that very reason), but in a way he'd never seen before. _Or felt, for that matter,_ he thought grimly, massaging his aching body. The lightning had grabbed onto the TARDIS. Then pain, plenty of it. And then… nothing. It had all gone black after that.

He smiled as his computer came back online, and then, ignoring the TARDIS' grumbles of pain, he started searching though the current surroundings.

"Okay, I appear to be on earth, in the year two thousand ten, current Islamic year fourteen eighty eight, and I appear to be approaching a flying… wait… a flying _BUS!"_

Almost immediately after he said the words, he felt the TARDIS smash into the flying object it had picked up on the radar, causing the object to fly into a nearby lake, and the TARDIS to land in a fountain in a semicircle of… cabins?

_They seem awfully strangely built for cabins,_ was the only thought that shot through the man's mind as he crash-landed, smacking his head hard into the floor.


	2. Results of a Crash

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

Percy POV

I gripped onto my seat with a hold that would be enough to strangle a hydra if I could actually wrap my hands around all of its necks at once. My eyes wide and utterly refusing to shut, my entire body held enough tension to make a Minotaur uncomfortable, and I was just barely able to force my neck to turn my head about. The Hunters of Artemis were all either drawing in ragged, shallow breaths in their panic, or were utterly frozen in fear. Grover was gripping onto his seat and chewing on it as if he were a goat in a field of grass, tears brimming in his eyes from fear and the wind that made his eyes water. Up ahead in the bus, Thalia's grip on the steering wheel was so great that she actually left imprints in the shape of her hands on it when Apollo, who'd been listening to his own horrible music the whole crash, finally managed to pry them off.

Immediately afterwards, he raced outside, even though the "sun chariot" (currently in the form of a bus, and even then was barely big enough to contain everyone) was still in the middle of the lake where it had crashed and was currently burning.

Finally managing to force myself to move, I tapped Grover on his shoulder, "Grover?"

Immediately he began chewing at breakneck speed, moving from one side to the other as he completely ruined the expensive, black leather seat ahead of him. I shouted "Grover!"

"Who? What? When? Where are we?" he bleated as he let go of the seat.

"It's okay, Grover. We've landed now," I glanced up, "well, crash landed, anyways."

"Say what?" Grover slowly stood. Standing with him, I found that the bus had completely tilted to one side, making our footing uneven.

"That. Was. Awesome," I heard a voice from the back say. I turned, and there was one of the new kids, Nico, his eyes wild with excitement, almost crazed. He gave me a grin that reminded me of a person who needed to be locked up because they wouldn't stop pulling crazy stunts on the highway, "let's do that again!"

"How about no?" Nico's older sister, Bianca, walked up unsteadily behind him, her pale skin that would normally match her brother's even more pale than moonlight, giving me the impression that she'd lost her lunch. Her long black hair – another feature she shared with her brother – hung from her head in a tangled mess that would make the Aphrodite cabin shriek with horror, "we are never doing that again."

"I concur," Zoe Nightshade, the leader of the Hunters, came up along behind them, "Thalia and Apollo hadst better havst a good explanation. Otherwise I shalt skin them both–"

"MY PAINTJOB!" someone from outside shrieked in a pitch that made little girls look tough.

"Speak of the devil," another Hunter sighed as me, Thalia and Grover rushed to the door. We stepped out – only to fall into the lake. Though I had no problem with this as I could breathe under the water, I wasn't totally sure if Thalia or Grover could swim. Helping them both alongside the bus, we saw Apollo holding his own head under the water, apparently attempting to drown himself in his misery. And what misery it was – the entire side of the shining red bus was broken and dented inwards, the paint totally stripped and ruined.

"Uh… Apollo? I don't think that's going to work," Thalia called out to him. He pulled his head out just enough to give her a glare, "don't give me that look, Apollo. You're immortal. You won't be able to drown yourself."

At this, Apollo broke into tears, dunking his head back in the water.

"Doesn't have much common sense, does he?" I asked.

Apollo dragged himself back out of the water, "I heard that!" and then went for a dunk again.

"By Artemis' grace," Zoe stuck her head out of a now open window, "we nearly died from crashing into a lake, and what thou is worried about is thy paintjob?"

"SHUT UP!" Apollo stuck his head out of the water again, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PAINTJOB COST ME! I HAD TO GET IT DONE BY HEPHESTUS, AND HIS WORK IS MORE EXPENSIVE THAN WHAT CHARON CHARGES SOULS TO GET INTO THE UNDERWORLD IN AN ENTIRE CENTURY! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO–"

"Guys?" Grover interrupted Apollo's rant, pointing at the Camp, "I think I saw whatever crashed into us landed at the Camp. You think we should get going?"

Everyone began to look, even Apollo with his somehow still tear-streaked face, though the water should have washed it away. A small column of smoke rose from the site of Camp Half-Blood, and chill after chill shot down my spine as I wondered what was going wrong this time around.

Apollo immediately grabbed onto the side of the bus and ripped it open. Throwing away the chunk, he yanked out and grabbing his bow and quiver, both of which ignited into a blaze when they came into contact with his body, "Everyone off the bus. Now," his voice had turned menacing, his burning eyes filled with bloodlust, "get your stuff within the next few minutes or we leave without you. Whoever crashed into me better have enough cash to fix this, or I'm going to use them for a little target practice."

Everyone clambered out of the bus and began grabbing their stuff from the hole Apollo had made, everyone, even Zoe and the Hunters, quivering in fear of Apollo's rage as he walked across the water, making the lake around him begin to boil.

"Remind me not to piss him off," I whispered to Thalia. She merely nodded, sweating bowling balls as we swam after him.

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached the shore, considering my ability to control the water and thus increase our speed. By the time we reached the shore, a massive crowd of demigods had surrounded the column of smoke, all with weapons drawn and muttering with fear. Apollo merely strode on through them, his blazing aura and killing intent making the crowd part like the Red Sea.

"Chiron!" I called out, running up to the centaur with Thalia, Grover, Bianca and Nico in tow.

"Percy," he nodded, his bow at the ready, watching as the enraged sun god approached the crater that was once the Camp fountain.

"It's been a while," Thalia commented, drawing her spear and tapping her watch, which transformed into her trademark shield, Aegis.

"It has, Thalia. It has indeed," Chiron, never taking his eyes off Apollo as said god stopped, and slowly took aim with a flaming arrow, "Grover, I would trust that these two are the new demigods?"

"Yes sir," Grover began to fidget feverishly, almost as if he were the one who was to be introduced to the centaur as a new Camper.

"Well, I guess the normal introduction and video will have to wait until things die down a bit."

"Do you know what that thing is, Chiron?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"I was actually hoping that you would know, Percy. After all, you're the ones that it crashed into."

Suddenly there was an explosion, and a pillar of fire replaced the smoke, shooting upwards into the sky and all but consuming the remains of the fountain. Apollo grunted, muttering under his breath as he drew another arrow.

The smoke slowly dissipated as the flame died down. Sitting in the crater as if it belonged there was a telephone booth that looked like it was from the 1950's in London. Large, blue, and with a sign that said "police public call box," it was one of the strangest sights that any of us, even Chiron, had witnessed. No longer smoking, the thing had been completely unscathed by Apollo's wrath.

Suddenly the door burst open, releasing a ton of smoke into the atmosphere, and a young man about the age of twenty five stumbled out, coughing and making feeble attempts to keep the smoke from his face. Nearly impossible, considering that the majority of the smoke was coming from him. The man ran his hand through his singed, spiky hair, his suit ruined by soot and ash, and his skin coated with black, "well, the engines are shot. Looks like I'll be here for a couple of days, months, years… whichever comes first. And that explosion didn't help, either," I gaped as the man glanced back at the box, muttering to himself and totally oblivious of our existence. He rubbed his hands on his suit, and then, looking down in confusion, sighed, "and my suit's ruined. Of course. The universe just had to add insult to injury."

Apollo fake coughed, interrupting the man's little self-rant and getting his attention. The man smiled, "Ah, hello. Terribly sorry about the smoke, it should clear up in a few days. I was just flying in through time and space out of a wormhole when I crashed into what looked like a flying bus. Now isn't that just ridiculous, a flying–"

"That was my car, thank you very much," Apollo snapped, "and just so you know, you ruined my paintjob. You'd better have enough to pay for it, buddy, and you should also make it snappy. I'm not in a good mood."

The man's eyes widened, "That was you? Well, perhaps you should pay more attention to where you're going. It shouldn't be that hard to see a TARDIS flying through the sky–"

An arrow shot past the man's head, cutting him off and flying into the ground near the Hermes cabin, where it promptly exploded like the first one, "Yeah, I think it would also be pretty hard to miss a flying bus that is glowing with the intensity of the sun," Apollo commented coldly.

"Touché. Touché indeed," the man nodded slowly. Then he took something out of his suit pocket and tossed it to Apollo, who caught it and began to examine it, "there. That should pay for the damages. Or not. I'm not sure what sky people use for currency, or what the conversion is."

Apollo took out a sack of gold coins – drachma, I realized – and compared the money the man gave him to the money he needed to pay for repairs. Then he brightened, "You know what? As far as I'm concerned, all is forgiven."

"Ah, good," the man clapped his hands, "that should make things easier, without you trying to kill me and everything."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Apollo rubbed at the back of his head nervously, "I just get mad whenever something I own gets wrecked."

"Oh, no. That is completely understandable," the man took Apollo's hand, shaking it. Then he cleared his throat, "now, would someone mind telling me just who is in charge?"

"That would be… me," an all too familiar voice rang out from behind me. I turned, internally moaning in annoyance mixed with misery as the famous Mr. D. walked out from behind the crowd, clearly not in a good mood. He strode straight up to the man, and growled "You had better have a good explanation for all of this. I lost a good five hundred drachma in cards because of you crashing into the fountain outside so you'd better–"

He was interrupted by a distant rumbling as a thunderstorm began to form over the lake. I smirked at the look of terror on Mr. D.'s face as he shouted up at the sky "I was joking! I didn't mean it, honest!" there was more rumbling as lightning began to strike the lake, electrocuting some of it and sending fish floating up to the surface. I flinched, and Mr. D. screamed "NO! NOT ANOTHER CENTURY HERE! I'M BEGGING YOU, ZEUS! NO!"

The storm dispersed as Mr. D. wailed in despair, "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER CENTURY! PLEASE RECONSIDER, ZEUS! PLEASE!"

"And you are?" the man asked, completely unfazed by Mr. D.'s outburst.

Mr. D. wheeled on him, his purple eyes blazing, "If it weren't against the Camp code, I would turn you into a dolphin, cut off your fins, and have dolphin fin soup for dinner tonight!"

"Yes, but you didn't answer my – wait. Turn me into a dolphin?" the man's face was one of perplexed confusion, then he scratched his chin, "turn me into a dolphin…"

He abruptly took out something that looked like a cross between a light saber and a screwdriver and pressed a button on its side. A green light shone at the top of the strange tool, and a high pitched humming began to fill the Camp as the man pointed it at the enraged Mr. D., who was being held back by Chiron and Apollo as he tried to smack the man with his staff. When the light faded and the humming stopped, three small prongs at the end popped out, and the man said "Amazing…"

He repeated the process with Chiron, who was still trying to hold Mr. D. back, and a small grin began to spread across his face "Remarkable!"

The final time, he shone it across the ground and through the air, and he began to laugh, "Absolutely spectacular! This appears to be a universe where the Greek myths and legends are real!"

Mr. D. stopped struggling for an instant, "What do you mean, 'this appears to be a universe?' This is the only universe, and the Greek myths and legends do happen to be true."

"WRONG!" the man pointed right in Mr. D.'s ugly, pudgy face, "there are multiple universes, Dionysus. You should know that much, at least!"

Mr. D. gaped, completely forgetting his anger, then pushed the man's hand out of his face, "who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

The man blinked, then laughed, taking Mr. D.'s hand, "Ah, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Well, please allow me to do so now. My name is the Doctor. Or the Caretaker. Or 'hey you, get off this planet,' although that one may be a statement. And as for how I know who you are, I simply scanned you with my sonic screwdriver, and got a complete synopsis on who you are. I even learned about the new punishment that your father Zeus administered for you a few minutes ago. You now have more than one hundred and fifty years to go before you can leave this camp, correct?"

At this, Mr. D. exploded, rambling complete and utter nonsense and shouting random curses that did absolutely nothing as Apollo said "Hey, calm down, little bro. It isn't all bad. It could be worse. At least he isn't making you take care of my cows."

Chiron cleared his throat as he motioned for me and Thalia to come help restrain Mr. D. before he killed someone, "now then, since that is for the most part settled, we are going to ask you some questions, Doctor….?"

"Oh, no last name. It's just the Doctor, though most people wind up calling me Doctor Who for some silly reason. No matter how many times I tell them, they wind up calling me Doctor Who," the Doctor looked skywards, "I don't really mind. It just gets a little annoying every once in a while. But call me what you like."

"All right then, Doctor. Let us talk in more… accommodating conditions," Chiron motioned towards the Big House as the leaders of all the cabins rushed forwards to restrain Mr. D., "we shall have a meeting there, where we can properly introduce ourselves."

The Doctor clapped his hands, "an excellent idea. But before then, please allow me to change into something clean. First impressions always make a difference, you know!"

With that, he hopped back into the telephone box, shutting the door behind him as we dragged the cursing Mr. D. towards the Big House.

"If he really meant what he said back there about first impressions, he really blew his first impression big time," Thalia grunted as she finally yanked the staff from Mr. D.'s grip.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.


	3. Introductions

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

Percy POV

Just as we got to the big house, we finally got Mr. D into a state where he could speak without launching a curse. Settling into chairs around the giant Ping-Pong table set up in the center of the room, with each of us throwing an occasional sausage to the jaguar head mounted on the wall, which, in turn, snarled whenever it wanted more sausage, we began our wait for the so called, "Doctor", all of us nervous, not knowing what to expect from the seemingly crazed man. All except Mr. D, who, in his vengeful anger, continued conjuring more and more Diet Coke and draining them all in a single gulp, simply conjuring up another box whenever he ran out. Before long, we heard the unmistakable footsteps of the madman outside.

"Ah, hello again," he said with obvious pleasure, his hair now neatly spiked and the features of his face now freed up from the ash that had covered it. His neat white suit clashed horridly with his red spotted bowtie, wrinkling up as he sat down in one of the fluffy chairs, a smile on his face as he reached for a stray diet coke can and popping it open. Mr. D's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man spoke again, "I am so sorry that I took so long. It's just so hard to find that darned suit when you need it, the one I keep for first impressions."

"If you really mean that, then I really hate to break it to you sir. I really do. But you ruined your first impression when you first got here," Thalia stated flatly, taking a swig of the iced tea that she had grabbed from the fridge.

"What?" he asked, shocked by the obvious fact. Then he shrugged, "I guess that makes sense. To a certain degree," the last part was under his breath as he took a swallow of diet coke, making Mr. D's eyes narrow even further as he drank. But no sooner had the drink entered his mouth than when he spat it back out again, all of it in Mr. D's face, "this is disgusting, what is it?" the Doctor's voice contained a steel edge as he spoke again, utterly disgusted by the taste of the liquid in the metal can.

"It's diet coke, if you must know," Mr. D snarled, wiping his face on his shirt and taking the can from the Doctor, "and it's all I'm allowed to drink until I'm free of this Gods forsaken camp!" Mr. D took a swig from the can, before spewing it all back out onto the table, "you ignorant fool! You backwashed into my diet coke!"

The Doctor merely gave a dismissive wave of his hand before clapping his hands together, the insane smile once again crossing his face, "so, what did you want to know? And Mr. G, I would very much like to know how you can stand that stuff. It's like wormhole juice mixed with sweaty socks and glass shards."

"Mr. D," said God muttered, conjuring another coke again before draining it.

We all exchanged glances as Mr. D conjured up another can of coke, drained it, and dropped on the floor, making every attempt possible at drowning his misery in the stuff. I shifted uncomfortably as the Doctor laid his eyes on me, and then asked "all right. Let's start with who you are, what you are, where you're from, what you're doing here, and what your backstory-"

"That's more than one question!" I suddenly found the man's finger inches from my face as he got up on the table and gave me the accusatory finger of death.

"Uh… what's this about now?" Thalia asked, swallowing as she suddenly found Apollo beside her, eyes closed and bobbing his head to the beat of his iPod as he placed his feet on the table.

"I said that's more than one question. After all, that is the way this is going to work, isn't it? You ask a question, then I'll ask a question until all our questions for each other are answered, then, because I'm going to be stuck here for a few days, you'll give me the tour-"

"YOU WILL GET NO TOUR!" it was the Doctor's turn for both getting cut off and the accusatory finger of death as Mr. D stood, seething with anger as he approached the table, "YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU ARE EVEN ALLOWED TO LIVE AFTER THIS INTERROGATION, YOU FILTHY-"

Suddenly, Mr. D slipped on one of his own diet coke cans, and landed hard on top of the table, making the entire thing collapse under his weight and the force of his crash landing. The Doctor simply stood on top of the remaining wreckage, blinking before prodding the God with his foot. I stood, and leaned over Mr. D, staring straight down at his hideous, pudgy face.

"Huh. I did not know that was even possible," I nodded slowly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Turns out you can knock a God unconscious. I'm going to have to remember that for later," I sat back down, motioning for the man before me to do the same, "hopefully, he'll stay like that for a while. Anyways, can you please answer my question?"

"Which one?" he asked, sitting back down beside Apollo, who was completely oblivious to what happened.

"Uh… could you clarify?" I swallowed nervously.

The man rolled his eyes, obviously beginning to become annoyed with what he considered to be my stupidity, "you asked multiple questions. You can't ask multiple questions, otherwise I won't get to ask any questions at all. Silly boy."

"Alright then," Chiron stated, back into his wheelchair form, "let's start with the first question, then."

"An excellent idea," the Doctor stood up again, accidentally stepping on Mr. D's nose. There was a sickening squish as it broke, but the man that stood on the unconscious immortal took no notice, "for starters, who I am is the Doctor. I believe I announced that earlier when I first got here, but to those that missed it, that is who I am. Now, my turn for a question," he turned to Chiron, suddenly serious, "why in the name of the Void are you allowing children to use things like axes and swords as if you were handing toys and candy out to five year olds?"

Chiron's eyebrows rose, clearly having been taken aback by the question. Then he shrugged, "the main reason is because that is what they are trained to do. They are trained to use weapons like those for when they embark on quests or run into monsters in the world. It's for their own protection."

"For their own protection," the Doctor echoed, scratching his chin, "That makes sense now. All right, your go."

"We will go with the second question Percy asked," Thalia took another swig of iced tea as the Doctor turned to face her, clearly adjusting well to the current situation.

"Okay. As for what I am, I am what is known as a Time Lord. We are a race that is very similar to the Humans, but there are a few fundamental differences that exist. For example, when we die, we either simply reform, or simply 'reincarnate' as you Humans call it. I'll explain that a little later. Our brains also function very differently. We are naturally programmed to contain hundreds of times more information than that of the Human brain. Even the dullest of us can do what your scientists are trying to achieve in math at the age of four. It's quite remarkable actually, how far we've come. We were also the first to discover the secret to time travel, and don't ask, because the Human race won't develop that technology for another seven thousand years. Don't ask me to teach you, to give it to you, or to even explain its basics; time doesn't work that way."

Thalia raised an eyebrow as she looked at me, "you think that's how people came to believe in reincarnation?"

The Doctor turned to her again, a look of confusion on his face, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you can travel through time and space, and you did say that you could 'reincarnate' so I just thought…" Thalia shrugged as she finished off her iced tea, letting out a gasp for air as she put the can down.

"But that shouldn't be…. wait… the Time Lords aren't allowed to do that… if they did, they'd be brought before the Supreme Court…" the look on the Doctor's face was absolutely frantic.

_"If _they were caught," I stated, jabbing a finger at him. A look of dawning realization crossed his face.

"That bastard," the Doctor punched the air, "I knew he was a daredevil, but to do that… He completely altered the future of the Human race!" the Doctor kicked at the unconscious Mr. D, "that stupid little brother of mine! Well, at least he can't do any more damage. Not in that time lock…"

A look of pain flickered across the man's face, before he returned to his normal posture, "ah well, nothing I can do about it now… Well, time for my next question. Are the stories of the things such as the constellations true? Or are they just simple explanations for the way things work?"

Chiron scratched his chin as he took some time to think, before he gave his answer, "well, they are both, in a way. Think of it like this; do you remember Apollo's Sun Chariot?"

"Whoa, wait, what's this about my Chariot?" Apollo, pulled out his headphones, suddenly listening intently.

"I'm just using it as an example, Apollo. Nothing more," Chiron gave a wave of his hand to dismiss the God's worries.

"Ah. Okay then. No worries," Apollo, went back to his music as the Doctor gave a nod to confirm that he remembered the bus he crashed into.

"Well, not only is the Sun Chariot the sun; scientists are correct in the assumption that the sun is a blazing orb of flame in the distance in the sky. As for the constellations, the stars are balls of fire like the sun, but they are also what make the constellations living beings. It is confusing, I know, but to simplify it all, think of it like this; conflicting stories are equally true."

The Doctor pointed at Chiron, grinning widely like the lunatic he was, "good. Confusing is good. On top of it, that is a very good way to pull everything together. Conflicting stories are equally true."

"Now, then next question, will be Percy's third one. Why did you come here?" Chiron asked again, and I felt my eyes narrow. It was beginning to annoy me, how I wasn't getting any chances to talk here.

"Why I'm here is because I was being chased, I saw a wormhole, I took it, and here I am," the man stated, "now, my question. I need to know this. Was there anything else that followed me through?"

His voice had lowered considerably, his tome like ice, his expression sending chill after chill down my spine as he spoke. Chiron shrugged, "the only two things I saw in the sky were the Sun Chariot, and your… time machine when you crashed. Percy, did you see anything?"

I shook my head, "no. All I saw was everything spinning before crashing into the lake. I was huddled up in the seat until then praying that Zeus wouldn't fry me for being in the sky. Until we landed, I was thinking that Zeus had decided to shoot me out of the sky and take everyone else along with me."

The Doctor smiled again, "good! Now then, as for my background, I've pretty much given it to you except for one thing. Basically, I'm the guardian of all the universes I cross. I defend them from any and all threats that may come along, and eliminate them in order to save the universe. To be honest, I've actually lost count of how many times I've saved the universe."

I glanced at Thalia, and knew instantly what she was thinking. This guy had lost his sanity a long time ago. And there was no recovering it at this point.

"And no, you two. I'm not insane. I'm simply the Doctor," the Doctor gave us a warm smile. Thalia and I exchanged glances again. Could this guy read minds?

"No, I can't read minds. I'm just reading the looks on your faces," he turned to Chiron again, "now, for my final question. What exactly is this place?"

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, a training ground for Demigods," Chiron stated.

He was about to continue when I interrupted, "basically, the Gods can and will walk among the mortals, us. Much of the time, either out of love, or the sheer inability to control their urges," I glared at Mr. D's unconscious form, "they come together with humans and wind up with half human half God child. Once they reach the age of around twelve, we attempt to bring them here and train them so that they are ready for what's out there. Monsters and the like."

"I apologize for asking two questions in a row, but I there is absolutely no mention of this place in any of the Greek myths that I have read. Is there any mention of it in your myths?" the Doctor asked.

"No big deal. Besides, I think that we've asked all the questions that we need to," Thalia shrugged, "and no, there isn't any mention of it in the Greek myths, but that's because this Camp has only been around for a few centuries. That's why."

"Ah, that makes sense," the Doctor shrugged, "anyways, I need to know everything about this universe that I can. I'm going to be here for a while, anyways, so I may as well get to know it as best I can. Do you have books on the physics or the sciences?"

"There's a library in the back. I'll give you access for a few days-"

"That won't be necessary. I'll be done between fifteen minutes and half an hour," the Doctor started towards the back. When he turned back to see the looks on our faces, he shook his head, "yes, yes, physical impossibility, I know. It's a Time Lord thing. Look, I'll be right back. Please try to compose yourselves by that time."

"Uh, Doctor?" Thalia spoke up as he turned to leave again.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else we should know about you before you go?"

He grinned, "I've met Shakespeare."

Then he left for the library, leaving us to gape at the spot that he'd been in.


	4. A Prophecising Nightmare

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

Percy POV

I merely blinked, remembering the small tour I'd given the Doctor fifteen minutes after we showed him to the library. His countless questions echoed continually through my head, as well as his explanations of physics that were supposed to answer questions we didn't really care about, nor really made sense to begin with.

I placed my head in my hands as I waited at my table in the dining pavilion, utterly unable to believe what had happened today. And to top it all off, Apollo, much to the joy of his children and the despair of the Hunters, had decided to stay for a while until his car's engine had repaired itself enough for him to take it to Hephestus for repairs. In the meantime, we had to deal with all his horrible music; the only thing remotely good that he'd written was classical music, and even that would make the musical masters of the past cry tears of absolute horror at the insult to humanity that Apollo apparently called "music" and "art."

I got up to get a plate as Chiron finally appeared at the head table, raising his arms to get everyone's attention. Before long, the entire pavilion was silent, and the centaur cleared his throat, "do I have everyone's attention? Good," he adjusted his position in his chair slightly before continuing, "as you all know, we have a... visitor... here today at Camp Half-Blood, who will probably be staying here for quite a while, whilst his... time machine... box... repairs itself suffeciently enough to travel again. In the meantime, he must be properly introduced. Everyone, this here is the Doctor," said madman stood up, a wide grin on his face as he reached for the sky like some kind of rock star, minus the guitar, lame hippie hair, and anything remotely related to the style of rock music. The entire pavilion was silent as the Doctor sat back down again, apparently not really caring that no one had applauded him.

"Now then, for the other announcements-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FASION IS THAT LUNATIC WEARING?!" a multitude of shrieks of horror echoed from the Aphrodite cabin, cutting off Chiron as they continued to stare at the Doctor, who was staring at them with an equal amount of questioning curiosity.

Then he perked up, "oh, you mean this?" he pulled at the polka-dotted bowtie that adorned his neck, clashing horribly with his pure white suit, "this is a bowtie. Bowties are cool."

I glanced at Thalia, and she made a choking motion, as if she were trying to make herself wretch. I smirked slightly at her display of her thoughts on the Doctor's style, then felt my eyes widen with fear as I glanced at the Aphrodite cabin again. They were all glowering with hatred at the bowtie on the Doctor's neck, sheer rage and malice pouring off of them in waves.

My gaze shot to the Doctor again, who was now completely oblivious to the threat of the Love Goddess' children, eating what looked like some kind of gummy treat without a care in the world as he placed a crimson fez hat upon his head. At this, the hate from the Aphrodite cabin immediately intensified into killing intent, and muttering began to fill the air as each member pulled out a random set of fasion accesories.

I gave a small, frantic wave to get his attention, and he merely smiled and waved back before returning to his snack. I gestured towards the Aphrodite cabin, and his face went from one of light pleasure to one of absolute fear in the understanding of what this was about. Immediately, he stood, placing a hand on his head to keep his hat from falling off, and said "well, it's been a pleasure meeting you all, but I think it's about time for me to be getting back to the TARDIS. Thank you, see you all tomorrow, bye!"

With that, he leaped away from the head table, running towards the edge of the dining pavilion as the Aphrodite cabin all stood. He leaped over the railing and sped off towards the distant cabins, the Aphrodite cabin close in tow behind him, shrieking like an angry banshee choir.

I gave a low sigh as I spoke my order. Something told me things were about to get majorly frantic around here.

* * *

I don't know how, but somehow I managed to fall into the depths of sleep. I stood at the base of a mountain pass, watching, waiting, unable to move an inch from where I stood.

Shadows began to move inside the darkness of the pass, like some kind of shadow puppet play in the dark rather than the light before two humanoid figures began to step from the dark. The first wore normal, baggy clothes, a sword in a sheaf hanging from one side of his waist, and a shield adorning his left arm. His straw-blond hair flashed like a faded golden mirror in the sunlight, with a long scar running down his cheek from his steely eyes to the base of his jaw. I recognised him as Luke, the traitor who'd left camp about two years ago. But he seemed... tired. Almost sickly, his skin a pale gray, his lips parched, the skin under his eyes black and baggy from lack of sleep, his body deteriorated from lack of food. His breath came in harsh gasps, and he drank gratefully from a large water bottle that hung from his side, and gave a low sigh. The other was huge, nearly twenty feet in height, his body adorned in the armour of a gladiator, with a large spear hanging from his back and a sword at his waist. His brown hair hung about his head in clumps, having been held together by the combination of sweat and tangles that made it up. He gave a twisted smile as he gave a stretch, and yawned, "the plan is all coming together," his deep, echoing voice boomed out across the mountainside, "you think those kids at that miserable anthill of a camp could do anything to stop it?"

"Not this time," Luke took another large gulp from his bottle, only coming up for air when he was sure the bottle was now only half full, "this time around they won't be able to do anything about it."

Just then, something huge smashed into the mountainside, coated in flame and turning the side of the mountain into little more than a giant crater. Luke and the giant stared up at the mess before starting towards it, sure-footed with their goal in mind. several creatures manifesting from the dark to join them. I found myself stumbling forwards, helpless to stop myself from following them.

It wasn't long before they reached the crater. Inside, what looked like a giant broken gold frizbee stuck out of the side of the mountain, glinting in the sunlight as the group of monsters and demigods approached.

Suddenly, a trio of small holes opened up in the side of the frizbee, and what looked like robotic alien towers from an extremely cheezy alien invasion movie came out of the openings. Five of them in total, they all looked like towers with a black circular, tubelike neck with a red helmet, and what looked like a flashlight protruding forwards out of the helmet. Protruding from the front of the towers like failed attempts at making arms were what looked like a suction cup on a stick and an egg beater whisk, four of the things were coated in red, the last in dark blue. A pair of lights lit up on the top of its head when one of them spoke "U-NI-VER-SAL TRANS-FER COMPLETED! NON-DA-LEK LIFE-FORMS DETECTED! I-DENT-I-FY YOUR-SELVES!"

The giant beside Luke gave a harsh snort, "seeing as how you are in our territory, you should probably identify yourselves first."

"STATE YOUR I-DENT-ITY!" the leading blue tower shouted again.

"Like I said, you are in our territory. You identify yourselves first," the giant spat angrily, his hand inching towards his sword.

"I-DENT-I-FY!"

"YOU WILL IDENTIFY FIRST!" the giant shouted, drawing his sword and pointing it at the towers, spittle dripping down his chin in his rage, "or do you place yourselves on a higher level than a Titan?"

"DA-LEKS ARE SU-PREME! TI-TANS ARE WEAK!" the tower yelled out. The giant, stiffened in shock and anger, and as he stepped forwards, the tower yelled out again "VIO-LENCE WILL NOT BE TOL-ER-ATED! IF YOU DO NOT SUR-REND-ER, YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE-" the giant was at a total loss for words as he raised his sword. In response, multiple Scythian Dracanae charged forwards, hisses escaping their mouths as they threw their tridents and nets, but to no avail - they all seemed to miss, going off course right at the last second.

In response the tower shrieked "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" and the four red towers began firing at the Dracanae, each of them falling one by one, shrieking in pain as they glowed for an instant before falling to the earth, but never turning to dust like a normal monster. The blue tower fired at the giant, hitting his sword and making it explode in a shower of shards. The giant, in one swift movement, grabbed his spear from his back and drove it into the tower - or tried to. The tip slowed to a near stop as it neared the tower, which shrieked again "FORCE-FEILD DEF-ENCES DEC-REAS-ING! SYS-TEM FAIL-URE IM-IN-ENT! EM-ERG-ENC-Y! EM-ERG-ENC-Y!"

Upon the last word, the spear tip hit home, impaling the tower like a shish-kebab, and the tower made a feeble attempt at speech before utterly shutting down. Tower and monter alike roared before Luke shouted "SHUT UP!"

Immediately all fell silent, eyeing the demigod warily as he spoke again, "thank you," and continued his inspection of the Dracanae, placing his hand to one's neck before taking his sword and gutting the dragon-woman like a fish. Ichor, the golden blood of the immortals, spilled out from the wound as he searched through the monster's organs, finally finding what looked like the woman's heart.

It was no longer beating.

Luke turned to the towers, "what did you do to them?"

The first one spoke up, "WE EX-TER-MIN-ATED THEM! WE WARNED YOU THAT VIO-LENCE WOULD NOT BE TOL-ER-ATED!"

Luke put his hand to his chin in thought, "you killed them outright. They didn't turn to dust and return to Tartarus... who are you, and how did you kill them?"

"WE ARE THE DA-LEKS! WE ARE THE MAS-TER RACE! OUR SECRETS ARE NON OF YOUR CON-CERN!"

The giant gave a snort, "yeah. Sure. Master race. You 'Daleks' don't seem that great to me. Especially considering how easy it is to kill you."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK! YOUR SOL-DIERS DIE FAR MORE EAS-IL-Y THAN THE DA-LEKS!" the so-called 'Dalek' turned to one of the others, "GET THE STRAT-E-GIST IN-SIDE THE SHIP FOR RE-PAIRS!"

"If you'd be willing to listen, I have a proposition for you."

The Dalek turned to face Luke again, "AND THAT IS?"

"Perhaps you would consider an alliance with the Titan army?" Luke gestured about him, "what you see before you isn't even a fraction of our true forces. And we are still increasing in power even as we speak."

"AND HOW WOULD THAT BEN-I-FIT THE DA-LEKS?"

"Surely you have enimies if you are the master race. We can help you, as you put it, exterminate them," Luke stated cooly, taking another long drink.

"WE DO NOT NEED ANY HELP IN THE EX-TER-MIN-ATION OF THE LES-SER RACES!" the Dalek shouted again.

Another red Dalek approached, "RE-PORT! ONE OF THE MAIN EN-GINES IS DAM-AGED! MORE DA-LEK-ANIUM IS RE-QUIRED TO MAKE RE-PAIRS!"

"Dalekanium?" Luke wondered, approaching the ship, "looks like regular old Celestial Bronze to me," he knocked on the side of the ship, then drew his sword, Backbiter, a smirk crossing his face, "perhaps this is what you're looking for?"

He set the blade down before the Dalek, the steel and bronze edges glinting in the sunlight as a glow encompased the sword. The Dalek seemed to enter a state of shock as it shouted "SCANS SHOW THAT THIS WEAPON IS MADE OF FIF-TY PER-CENT DA-LEK-ANIUM! THEY APPEAR TO CALL IT 'CEL-EST-IAL BRONZE!'"

Luke gave another grin as he picked Backbiter back up off the ground, "if you ally yourselves with us, we can supply you with all the 'Dalekanium' you need, as well as more."

There was a short silence before the Dalek shouted "AL-LIANCE AC-CEPTED! WE SHALL BE-GIN IM-MED-IATE-LY!"

Luke's grin continued to widen, "good. Just allow me to talk with our leader to solidify the contract."

"AS SHALL WE!" the two turned from each other and began towards their destinations, the Daleks their ship, Luke to Tartarus.

The giant gave a sigh of frustration, "and I wanted a good fight, too. Ah, well. You win some you lose some. Besides, good things come to those who wait. Isn't that right," the giant turned to face me, and fear shot through me, "Perseus Jackson?"

Then everything began to swirl, and I found myself falling into the black below me, before jolting upright, coated in sweat, from yet another prophecising nightmare.


	5. Capture the Flag, and a New Prophecy

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

THALIA

I stretched my arms skywards as I took in a breath of the cold morning air, my breath steaming slightly as I made my way down to the dining pavilion for breakfast. With everything that had gone on yesterday, I was eager to take it all out on the Hunters in tonight's Capture the Flag game (from which Apollo had been banned). The Doctor, though clearly insane, was nice enough, though I wouldn't take him on a quest if given the chance; I knew too little to go on about the madman or what he was capable of, though it was clear enough he was a fast runner; the Aphrodite cabin had no hope of catching him once he'd started running. Either way, it didn't really matter now; all that mattered now was that I was hungry, and I needed food. Maybe a few cheeseburgers.

When I reached the pavilion, there was a lot going on. The Doctor was eating what appeared to be a tray of British treats alongside some kind of... lizard... thing, constantly glancing at the Aphrodite cabin in case he had to start running again. Chiron kept shooting warning glances at the said cabin, who were all hanging their heads in a perfect mixture of shame, disappointment, and anger. But what caught my attention was that Percy and Grover were hunched over their table talking in hushed whispers, and when he caught my gaze, he motioned me over.

I took my plate from my table and walked over to listen, "what's up?"

"Percy had a crazy dream last night. He thinks it's some kind of vision or prophecy, but we aren't that sure at the moment," Grover swallowed an enchilada whole.

"Look, I saw Luke and some giant making a deal with some kind of... I don't know... crazed robot army, alright? That's the jist of what I saw," Percy rubbed hard at his head, his sea-green eyes filled with the tiredness only an insomniac could have, his unruly black hair messy beyond belief.

"Crazed robot army?" I smirked, "you sure you aren't just going crazy, seaweed brain?"

"Dead sure," he muttered, glaring at me, "you wouldn't be joking around if you had the same dream I had."

I sighed, putting my plate down on the table and ordering a cheeseburger, "could you please just start over from the beginning? That would make things a lot easier on all of us."

He gave a sigh of exasperation, then proceeded to repeat his dream to me. With everything that happened, the less funny it seemed; there was just way too much memorable detail for him to have just dreamed it all up. Finally, he came to the alliance between these so-called "Daleks" and the Titan Army, and chills ran down my spine.

"Excuse me," a chillingly familiar voice sent chills running up and down our spines, low and deadly serious, "but could you describe what these 'Daleks' of yours looked like?"

We whipped about to see the Doctor glowering over all of us, his form and face totally stoic and calm with an unnatural coldness he did not normally possess, but the look in his eyes was one of sheer panic, near total insanity raving inside of them in a mixture of anger and fear.

"H-How did you- but- ah, forget it," Percy slumped forwards, his head in his hands, "I should know that you aren't going to tell me anyways."

"Perhaps I did not make this totally clear, but I do _not_ like having to repeat myself," the Doctor leaned forwards, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and catching his gaze. There was a short silent standoff before the Doctor said "please describe what these 'Daleks' looked like."

Percy swallowed, then began "they looked like something straight out of some kind of cheesy sci-fi film where robots or aliens come and take over the world. They were like these towers, all of them different colours, with black balls on the base of them. A metal ring wrapped around their center, with a suction-cup arm thing on one side, some kind of egg-beater shaped laser weapon on the other. They all had black necks, and some kind of flashlight coming out of the front of their helmet-shaped heads, and things that I guessed were antennae that lit up whenever they spoke. That's how they looked."

The Doctor was now totally frozen, having gone into some kind of state of shock. He staggered backwards from Percy, murmuring under his breath, "oh no... no... not here... no..."

"Doctor?" I asked, snapping him out of his self-induced trance, "is there something wrong?"

He gaped for a moment, then gave a weak, forced laugh, "nothing. It's... nothing. Nothing at all."

"But-"

"Now, I've heard that tonight, there will be a game of strategic battle formations formed in order to take the opposing team's... flag, was it?" He asked, cutting Grover off completely.

"Oh, you mean the Capture the Flag game we're having tonight?" Percy asked, clearly glad to have had the conversation driven in another direction.

"Yes! That was it!" the Doctor shouted excitedly, "Capture the Flag! I used to play something similar back in my days in the academy! Capture the Scleezasplorch before it rips a hole in the Space-Time Continuum!"

There was a short silence before Percy put everything into perspective, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say... what?"

"Oh, yes, right. This universe is still only in the twenty-first century. You don't know what scleezasplorches are. My bad. Anywho, the bottom line is that I've played a similar game in the past, and would like to participate."

Percy gave a look of surprise, then shrugged, "sure. Why not? Apparently, Camp Half-Blood has never won against the Hunters of Artemis once in centuries.

"Is that so?" the Doctor gave a grin, "well, I have a feeling that tonight, I am going to change that. They need to be beaten at something anyways. They seem like a bunch of stiffs."

I snorted in a mixture of laughter and disdain, a smirk forming on my face, "that actually describes them pretty well. If anything, it's a compliment; they can be a lot worse at times."

"Really, now?" the Doctor's grin widened, "well it's a good thing I already have a plan. Tonight, Camp Half-Blood will put the Hunters of Artemis in their place!" he started off towards the other cabins, "come on! We must gather the others to get the plan around!"

* * *

As everyone went past the borders into their own territory, the Doctor cleared his throat to get the attention of the Campers, "I trust that everyone knows the plan?"

Everyone gave a shout in response, an ecstatic look on their faces. I swear I saw the Ares cabin members foaming at the mouth in anticipation, ready to grind the Hunters and their pride into the dirt. Someone stepped forwards "just one question. Where do we hide the flag? They've always found it, no matter where we've hidden it before."

The Doctor grinned, "you just leave that little bit to me. Now, everyone! To your positions! LET'S GO GET THAT FLAG!"

Everyone let out a battle-cry in response, the sound echoing through the forests as their footfalls became a thunderous noise as they rushed to their positions according to the Doctor's plan, both offensive and defensive. I grinned at the Doctor, "you know, usually everyone's morale is pretty low when we face the Hunters because we always lose. This time around, we might actually win."

"Not might," the Doctor pulled the flag out of his suit with a grin, "will."

With that, he fastened something onto the flag, and gave us a wave as he walked into the forest, whistling a merry tune.

I glanced at Percy, and he gave a nod, "let's send those Hunters packing."

With that, we started into the woods towards the Hunters' territory, a high of victory hanging in the air so you could taste it on your tongue. We would win this time. There was no question.

We were at the river when the first of the Hunters began to cross, walking straight into a trap set up by the Hephaestus cabin. A bronze net sent them sprawling into the air, then landed on top of them, fastening them to the rocks in mid-stream and knocking the majority of them unconscious before a camouflage cover encircled them, effectively cutting off their girly screams that, while I would have enjoyed listening to, would have given them away.

I touched my earpiece, "trap one sprung. Keep your eyes peeled."

With that, an entire horde of Hunters leaped out of the underbrush and sped across the river, setting off traps left right and center. But only so many traps could catch them; the others were to fast and agile to be caught by the traps. Percy closed his eyes in focus, then smirked at the Hunters, "it was a really bad idea for you guys to get in the river. Especially considering," a rumble from upstream began to sound, making Percy's grin widen, "that I'm a son of Poseidon."

The Hunters stiffened, stopping their approach - right as a cascading, sideways waterfall plowed into them, carrying them down the river through the woods to the beaches of the Camp. They all gave girly little screams that they would all deny later out of shame, and Percy gave a nod of satisfaction. He turned to me, "you go ahead and get the flag. I'll deal with the stragglers here."

I grinned, and dashed into the woods ahead, a pillar of water cascading into the sky as Percy began his search for any Hunters he may have missed along the river.

Silence soon followed, sending chills down my spine as I moved through the trees like a shadow, waiting for some kind of fight. My heart pounded against my ribs so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, until I finally came across the clearing where their flag stood. A simple piece of silver cloth on a staff of silver, it shone brightly in the moonlight, making me squint as I approached it. When I entered the clearing, the sounds of flying arrows pierced the air, with me raising Aegis just in time to stop the first of the arrows. I grated my teeth as the Hunters revealed themselves, five of them in total, two of them holding their bows at the ready whilst their partners shouldered their weapons and drew their ridiculously long hunting knives. I yanked my spear off my back and used it to parry one Hunter's knife while blocking another with Aegis, having to bend over backwards to dodge the third as the three attacked. In response, I bashed one across the face with my shield, and struck the other two across the face with the butt of my spear, jumping back just in time to avoid being on the receiving end of a horrible joke in getting an arrow to the knee.

I let out a snarl as I held my spear skywards, and a bolt of lightning immediately crashed down from the sky, striking the flag before arcing to the five Hunters surrounding it. Each and every one of them got a nasty jolt, to say the least, and collapsed on the ground, groaning.

I smirked as I took the somewhat smoldering flag from the ground, "don't worry. That was a minor bolt. You'll live. By the way, could you at least drop to the ground without the high and mighty attitude? You already have enough that with everything else you do."

A high of victory spread through me as I ran back through the forests again, shouting into my earpiece that we had won. A chorus of shouts echoed through the forests as each Camper took up the call.

When I reached the river, all the Campers were shouting in victory and lifting our new strategist, the Doctor, well above the ground, laughing, and cheering like nuts. The Hunters on the other hand, were hunched over, looks of shame, anger, and disbelief on their faces. Normally, I'm not much of a sadist, but I thoroughly enjoyed the look on each face - except Bianca, who, having just joined the Hunters, looked confused, "I think I'm missing something here, is this a big deal?"

All the Hunters turned to glare at her, and she shrank away sheepishly, "shutting up now..."

"A big deal?" Zoe, who just arrived on a new low of defeat hissed, "A BIG DEAL? Dost thou have any idea whatsoever how important this is?! We've lost! For the first time in centuries! And you!" she turned on the Campers, pointing specifically at the Doctor, "where in Tartarus did you hide your flag? We didn't even find it!"

The Doctor blinked, then gave a grin, "ah yes, I totally forgot about that! Thank you for reminding me!" He got down from the Camper's shoulders, "now, if you'd be so kind as to join me."

We began our walk through the forest towards Zeus' Fist, and Percy came up beside me, grinning, "you should have seen the looks on their faces when you announced that you won. They were hysterical!"

"Can't say I'm surprised," I hefted the silver flag slightly, "you want a souvenir?"

"Please," he took the flag, and we both broke into laughter as we entered the clearing that contained the pile of rocks that was Zeus' Fist, though it looked admittedly more like a pile of horse turds than a fist. All the same, the Doctor climbed up on top of it, and gave a sly grin that only he'd be able to make.

"And what is here? I searched this area repeatedly and found nothing!" Zoe hissed again.

"Our flag is here. You just never noticed it," the Doctor reached down, and plucked something out of the air, and immediately the orange flag of Camp Half-Blood shimmered into view. The looks on the Hunters' faces, Zoe's in particular, turned into horror and disbelief.

"B-But... NO!" Zoe screeched, "NO! That can't be possible! It can't be!"

The Doctor threw the object into the air, speaking out as he caught it and tucked it into his breast pocket, "perception filter. Works every time."

The look on Zoe's face was one of indescribable rage as she pointed up at the Doctor, "thou cheated! Thou hid their flag! The victory defaults to the Hunters!"

The Hunters let out a roar in agreement, when Chiron's voice echoed through the clearing, "actually, that is not cheating."

Everyone turned to face the centaur as he walked into the clearing, Mr. D. alongside him. He spoke out again, "they used what they had at their disposal, Zoe. You would have done the same."

Zoe looked like she was about to blow a gasket when a new sound came into the clearing, like a snake slithering across the dry earth whilst dead leaves were blown about in the wind. Every eye was drawn to the hideous, shriveled corpse of the Oracle. A green mist poured out of her mouth as her raspy, haunting voice filled the clearing in her next prophecy.

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,  
_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,  
_

_Campers, Hunters and Traveler shall prevail,  
_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand,  
_

_One shall perish by a parent's hand  
_

_And an ancient enemy shall return,  
_

_For a new world, its evil shall spurn.  
_

She collapsed on the ground, leaving us all to gape in fear... and anticipation for the next quest.


	6. Council of Camp Leaders and a Doctor

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

THALIA

To say that the resulting argument wasn't that big a deal would be... well, a lie. It was, by all definitions, a full-scale riot that required all the Camp leaders, head Hunters, and a very angry Mr. D. to put a stop to. Soon afterwards, Grover and Percy were sent to take the Oracle back up to the Big House attic, while an order was sent out to bring all the Camp leaders to said Big House for a council of cabin leaders to discuss the new prophecy. I, for one, was not looking forwards to dealing with an enraged, brooding Zoe, but hey, you win some, you lose some.

Before long, we'd all gathered around the recently repaired ping-pong table, with snacks strewn about the room as each leader took their place, including the Doctor, who'd insisted that he would be present. It was clear that the prophecy was bothering everyone; not one person was eating, joking around, or even taking pot shots at the Hunters, just to spite them.

I took my place next to Percy, who gave a cold shudder as Chiron cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him as the Doctor took an an unnaturally serious undertone, while Mr. D. just downed diet coke after diet coke after diet coke.

It was Zoe that started the meeting off, "this is pointless. There is no time for talk. Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"Oh, what? Slinking off to lick your wounded pride already, Zoe?" I smirked, a false attempt at cheer, "or are you going to admit your defeat to Artemis? Because that would be turning over a new leaf for the Hunters."

There were a few tentative laughs, but a death glare from Zoe shut them all down. She glared at me, her eyes cold with an angry malice, then she opened a diet coke, and downed it with a few swift gulps.

"Copying Mr. D., now are we?" Percy whispered, his face split in a small, worrisome grin. Then he cleared his throat, "besides, even if you were to leave, where would you even start looking?"

Bianca came forwards with a single word proposition, "west."

Everyone stared at her for a long moment, then she said "the prophecy said that 'six will go west to the goddess in chains.' It makes sense that west is where we should start looking."

"Even so, even eliminating the eastern half of the continent, you still have about two whole countries worth to search," Travis Stoll pointed out.

His brother Connor took it from there, "half of the U.S.A. and Mexico, and almost two thirds of Canada. There's no way you can just randomly start searching the whole west."

"Then there's what the prophecy said about the six who will go west. Only six of us can go," Beckendorf stated, "sorry, Zoe, but the Hunters aren't going anywhere. Not until this whole thing is over."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. But all the same, if that is what the prophecy wishes. The team will be all Hunters, however-"

"Nope," Percy cut her off, "it specifically said, 'Campers, Hunters, and Traveler shall prevail.' Meaning the team has to be made up of both Hunters and Campers. You lose again, Zoe."

Zoe's eye gave a series of long, slow twitches as she sipped from her second diet coke. Then she spat on the table, "the Hunters do not need thy help."

"Coming from the leader of the Hunters, who just got their asses kicked in capture the flag," I stated coldly, fingering Aegis, sorely tempted to turn it to shield form and use it to bash her face in, "stop being so damn arrogant. Even if you did win, it doesn't change what the prophecy demands. I don't like it either, but we'll just have to deal with it."

"Now to decide who's going," Percy took out Riptide, uncapped it, and stabbed it down into the table to make sure all the attention was on him.

Beckendorf let out a shout, "I just fixed that, you jackass!"

Ignoring the Hephaestus cabin leader, Percy stated "there is no way I'm being left out on this quest. I don't care what any of you think about it, I'm going."

"So am I," I extended Aegis and slammed it down next to Riptide, the edge of the shield biting into the table, making Beckendorf's eyes fill with tears slightly.

Zoe's hands clenched on her diet coke can, "I am willing to deal with the daughter of Zeus," she hissed, "but the son of Poseidon? No. There will be no males included on this quest."

"What do you have against me, Zoe? Still mad that I washed more than half your Hunters down the river? You mad about their little bath?" Percy smirked, "sounds like someone needs an attitude check."

Zoe's face began to turn purple as she stared at Percy, her silver eyes locked in a silent stare down with his sea green eyes. It was nearly two minutes before the Doctor's voice broke in, "this is what will make up the team."

Everyone turned to stare at the Doctor, who'd stood up, placing his sonic screwdriver down on the table. He spoke out, "three from Camp Halfblood - the demigods Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, and the satyr Grover. Two Hunters - Zoe Nightshade," all the campers let out a groan, "and Bianca di Angelo."

"W-What?" she sputtered, "but... but I just joined. I won't be any help at all."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You're a survivor. I can see it in your eyes," the Doctor gave her a reassuring smile that, oddly enough, gave me some confidence in the quest as well.

Zoe nodded, "I agree with the... madman on that regard. But I will not have-"

"And as for the traveler... that would be me."

Everyone's gaze turned to the Doctor again, who gave each and every one of us a hard, almost menacing stare, "I know what the last two lines of the prophecy meant. I fear that my oldest, and most dangerous enemies have followed me into this world through the wormhole I used to escape," he stared at Percy for a long moment, before turning to the rest of the group again, "I am the only one who has managed to defeat them in the past. If they are here... you will need all the help you can get."

Zoe stood, knocking her diet coke into Silena Beauregard's lap, who let out a shriek of equal parts rage, horror, and despair at having her outfit ruined. Zoe pointed at the Doctor, her eyes wild, "thou shalt not accompany the Hunters on this quest! The male hero is an absurd suggestion in and of itself, but thou?!" she spat again, "I will not have it!"

"You have no idea what you're up against!" the Doctor shouted, clearly about to lose his temper, "you have absolutely no idea! Put your pride aside, and think about this rationally! You are centuries old! Act your age! You're acting like a three year old who had their favorite toy taken from them!"

Zoe drew her bow, "I am speaking here-"

"And I am not listening!" the Doctor cut her off, the sudden burst of anger taking the room, "so stop talking and listen to what I have to say!"

The room fell silent as the Doctor took in breath after breath, his teeth grit against one another. He took a deep breath, and spoke out again, "what we may be facing on this journey is far worse than any monster you have faced in the past, be it a hydra, a minotaur, possibly even Typhon," he reached out, and grabbed a pack of jammy dodgers, opening them as carefully as he could and placing the first in his mouth. He continued to talk around it as he chewed, "you are going to need all the help and expertise you can get on this quest. And one of my nicknames is the traveler, so it all fits. All in favor of the team I have put together?"

All the hands in the room except Mr. D.'s (he hadn't been listening, and had been downing diet coke the whole time) and Zoe's - even Bianca raised her shaky hand in the vote slightly, though still clearly worried about her abilities - raised in the air in favor. The Doctor nodded, "alright. Good. All who are included, go and pack your things for the quest. We will leave first thing in the morning."

"I still do not favor this team," Zoe persisted.

The Doctor stared at her, then shrugged, "fine. Prophecies are a specialty of mine, I'll have you know. I've seen them made, I've seen them fulfilled, I've seen them broken. I've made them, completed them, and I've broken them myself. I know every detail on the way prophecies work. If you don't want me along, then fine, I'll stay here. It's your funeral."

Zoe stared at him, suddenly unsure of herself. She sat in silence for a long time as everyone gave her an expectant stare before she caved in, her head in her hands, sighing, "fine. Thou shalt come... as shalt the son of Poseidon. But know this; just because I have to work with thou, doesn't mean I have to like any of thee."

Percy gave a smirk, and Grover choked on some cheese whiz. The Doctor grinned, "alright, then I shall return to the TARDIS to grab my things. But not before I make some strange noises with my mouth that go along the lines of bingle bongle dingle dangle, yickidoo, yickididaa, ping-pong lapitapitoota."

With that, he turned and walked to the door, reaching for the handle, only to plant his face straight into the door frame. He stumbled slightly, then grinned sheepishly, "sorry, steering's a bit off. Hopefully it will be recalibrated by tomorrow. Until then!"

With that, he left, leaving everyone in uncomfortable silence. Zoe buried her head in her arms, a low moan escaping her throat, "that madman shalt be the death of us all..."


	7. Nemean Lion in the Smithsonian

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

THALIA POV

"And that is how Theodore Roosevelt brought down the beast of his final hunt, and I must say, even though I'm not a fan of guns, that man sure had a way with words."

The Doctor finished his eighty ninth lecture on the road trip to Washington (no joke; he's done that many in a few hours), and about half of us had fallen asleep, including Bianca and Grover. The other half of us... if we had to listen to one more lecture on physics, literature, history, or or some mobster family from a place along the lines of Raxacalaphalabatorious, or something like that, we were going to flip. Zoe's eyes were constantly twitching, her grip on the steering wheel tight as can be to concentrate on the road rather than try to go for her bow to shut him up. Percy was twitching all over with agitation, fingering the pen that was Riptide and holding onto some kind of stress ball to keep himself calm enough to not kill the madman, and I regret to admit that I was in no better shape.

"Anyways, did I ever tell you about the time that I-"

"SHUT UP!" Zoe finally shouted, waking Grover and Bianca both with a jolt. She turned in her seat as far as she could to face him, "IF I HAVE TO LISTEN THROUGH ONE MORE LECTURE, I AM GOING TO KICK THOU OUT ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

The Doctor blinked, then sat back in his chair, pulling out his fez and placing it over his eyes, his lips stuck in a smirk, "your loss."

"More like our gain," I muttered to Percy, who merely nodded, pressing his face up against the window like a pillow as he once again tried to lose himself in sleep.

I glanced out the window, and upon catching sight of our destination, gave Percy a hard shove. He glared at me, until he looked past me and crowed out in victory, "FINALLY! THE NIGHTMARE ENDS!"

Zoe merely glanced out, then turned the vehicle into the parking lot of the closed Smithsonian Museum of Washington. We all practically leaped out of the sweltering van, and the Doctor stuck his tongue out, tasting the air. Then he smirked, "I'd say the time is twelve past four in the morning."

"You can tell the time just by tasting the air?" Bianca asked, unlike Zoe having taken quite a liking to the Doctor.

"More or less," he shrugged, grinning as he stared at the museum, "last time I was here, there were Sontarans trying to figure out the military secrets of earth here. All they found was a bunch of figurines and stuffed animals."

I merely shook my head. I didn't know what half the things that came out of the man's mouth were.

As we walked towards the front entrance, a security guard walked into view. He snorted as he looked us over, "what are a bunch of brats like you doing out here in the middle of the night? Don't you know the museum's closed?"

"They are with me," the Doctor interjected, stepping forwards to get the guard's attention.

The guard glared at him, "and you are...?"

The Doctor beamed as he pulled out what looked like a wallet, and unfolded it, showing it to the guard, who immediately got on his knees, his hands folded, his face frantic, "oh, I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know it was you, sir!"

The Doctor's face was totally impassive, "oh, don't worry about it, I get it all the time. We're just here to inspect the exhibits and their historical accuracy."

The guard got to his feet, nodding with enough force to almost knock the hat off his head, "yes sir! Right away, sir!"

He then ran to the door and slammed his key into the lock, twisting it so hard he nearly snapped it off in the lock. With a final twist, the guard finally unlocked it and opened the door, beckoning us in.

After we walked in past the guard's hearing distance, Zoe blurted out, "just what kind of trickery in Tartarus was that?!"

The Doctor grinned as he handed the wallet to her, "psychic paper. It shows them whatever I want them to see."

Percy blinked as we all crowded around Zoe to get a look at the psychic paper, "where does this guy get all this stuff? Because I want some of it."

Zoe's eye twitched as she glanced back towards the Doctor, "the Prime Minister of Great Britain? Are thou serious?"

The Doctor tilted his head in confusion as he took the wallet back. Then he smirked again, "huh. That's a new one."

Then he stiffened, his face one of shock. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the air with it, nodding grimly. He stated with sheer chilling certainty "we're being hunted."

Immediately, we were at our feet, weapons out and ready, Zoe stealing vengeful glances at Percy, or more accurately, Riptide as she asked "how many? And why did we not sense them before?"

"One," the Doctor muttered as he turned and ran down the hall, with us close in tow, "it isn't human, not an alien, either. It's something of earthly origin, but much larger than anything of nature I've ever seen. It's probably-"

An earth-shattering roar shook the building as the sound of heavy footsteps began, faintly at first, but growing with volume with every second that past as it approached. As soon as it came into sight, Zoe cursed, "the Nemean Lion."

Grover let out a bleat of utter fear as he laid his eyes on the legendary creature that entered the room. The beast before us was a thing of sheer beauty and power, thick muscles rippling under a hide of pure gold, a mane of cascading dark liquid gold hanging about its neck as nature's crown and jewels, its eyes a dark onyx in colour, its fangs and claws glinting like silver in the dim light. It was almost fifteen feet tall at its shoulder, and a good twenty feet in length, with small, bone-like ridges along its brow, spine, shoulders and elbows, jutting out for more than half an inch before ending in slightly serrated edges. Its jaws were open in a constant snarl as it let out another roar, and charged, four of us ready for the fight of our lives, Grover climbing a rocket to put as much distance between himself and the beast as possible, and the Doctor merely yelling, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Now what's this all about?"

The Lion came to an abrupt halt less than a foot away from the Doctor, standing over him with its jaws positioned right above his head, as though it were ready to bite it out. But what surprised me was when the Lion let out a complicated mix of growls, light yips, and even a couple of barks, as though trying to communicate with the man before it. The Doctor let out another set of similar sounds in response, and Percy, dumbfounded as the rest of us, spoke up, "um... what are you doing?"

"Oh, we're just having a cheery conversation," the Doctor stated before returning his attention to the Lion.

"Wait... you can speak to it?" Bianca asked, her mouth slightly open, partway in shock, partway in simple delight.

"Why, yes. I can. I can speak every language that exists, including Baby and Lion," he waved a dismissive hand as he turned back to us, "he says that he has to kill you as his job, which I don't find much sense in."

Zoe's eyes twitched uncontrollably for an instant before she shouted "what dost thou think thou art doing!? Get out of the way!"

The Doctor ignored Zoe's protests as the Lion let out another roar, and the Doctor nodded. He smiled brightly, "he says he has to hunt you because he has to feed his wife and three cubs, and the only place that takes things like him on for jobs is the Titan Army. Other than that, no places offer jobs for mythical citizens. He's commented multiple time on the amount of racism towards his kind there is right now. And he wants me to tell you that the term 'Nemean Lion' is derogatory, or in simple United Statian (Author's Note: this is JotN's term for residents of the United States of America) terms, racist, and wishes to be called 'Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.'"

The Lion above him let out a grunt of agreement, and I swallowed "okay... tell him we'll take that into account."

The Doctor turned to the Lion again, and apparently relayed the message to the beast, as it let out another earth shaking roar of triumph as the Doctor finished, "how about this; if you stop hunting us, I'll give you and your family a one way ticket to the best reserve in all of Africa. How does that sound?"

The Lion tilted its head slightly, then seemed to nod slightly as it leaned down, and the Doctor began to rub its muzzle, saying "aw, you're just a big softy, aren't you?"

Bianca, who had obviously had enough of just watching, approached the Lion with caution until she finally got close enough to scratch the huge King of Nature behind the ear. As it let out a massive pur, the thunderstruck Zoe simply swayed from an instant in her overload of shock, and fell unconscious.

The Doctor then took out a ticket, and attached it carefully to the Lion's mane, then offered his hands as if for a handshake, "there you go, and I must congratulate you on your three cubs."

The Lion sat down, and placed its massive front paw in the Doctor's hand in a friendly shake before , reaching to the side, and biting into its mane. It grated its teeth in slight pain as it ripped out a bunch of fur and placed it in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor grinned sheepishly, not quite sure what to do with the bundle of fur, "oh, thank you. You're too kind, too kind," he tossed the fur to Percy, who let out a yelp as he caught it. Then the Lion stood, and ran the other direction, its bounding paw prints echoing in our ears until sheer silence ensued.

The Doctor smiled, "he seems nice," then his eyes widened as the piece of mane in Percy's hands began to glow, and ravel inwards on itself, winding inwards until it finally became a light golden leather duster, reaching like a trench coat down to the Son of Poseidon's ankles. The Doctor pointed at the duster (which had a golden fur lining on the inside) and asked "what happened to the mane?"

Percy shrugged as he threw the duster around himself, a smirk on his face as he looked at his reflection on the side of one of the rocket models, "spoil of war, dude. You really missed out on this, giving it to me. If this jacket is anything like the hide of the Lion from mythology, then this thing can block any form of weaponry with no problem."

At this, the look on the Doctor's face darkened, "not all forms of weaponry."

Percy gave him a confused look, then Grover decided to speak again from his perch on the rocket, "are you telling me that even after this thing has hunted us for years, all we needed to do was talk to it?"

"Yep," the Doctor stated, totally oblivious to the look of shock on the satyr's face. Grover then proceeded to climb down from the rocket, yank a piece of wood out from a nearby bench, and proceed to start beating himself in the head with it, not stopping even when Percy came to intervene, the wood splintering against the duster before Percy grabbed it out of Grover's grip.

"He's a madman," I groaned mentally as a shaking Zoe proceeded to get up, shivering with a mixture of shock and fear, "a madman..."

A single, loud voice broke into all our thoughts, making everything stop, "WHERE ARE THE DE-MI-GODS?!"

"I-I don't know!" the frantic voice of the guard echoed through the halls immediately afterwards, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" the voice called out again.

"I've already told you that I don't know!" the guard shouted.

"DA-LEK DRONE, THIS HU-MAN IS USE-LESS! HE WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

At this, multiple voices joined in, calling like some kind of dark war chant as the man began to scream, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

There was a loud crash, and a bone chilling scream echoed through the halls as the voices continued to chant. Everyone except the Doctor was frozen.

The Doctor, however, was in a state of sheer terror.


	8. Road Chase with the Daleks

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

GROVER POV

All I can really say is that the nightmare was just beginning after that one moment.

The Doctor rushed past us, beckoning for us to follow as panic took him over, "follow me! We have to get away from here!"

Zoe snorted, "and let our enemies think us cowards? I think not."

"You don't understand!" the Doctor shouted frantically, "those things are the most dangerous creatures in all the universe! If we don't get away, we'll-"

He cut himself off, staring at the entrance to the hall. Then he grabbed onto the closest person - Bianca - and gave a hushed shout "hide!"

As he pulled Bianca behind the closest exhibit that was there, me, Percy and Thalia in tow, the Doctor muttered unintelligibly under his breath, as though trying to come up with some sort of plan as Zoe reluctantly found a place with a high vantage point, should she gain the opportunity to fire a shot at whatever was coming. A low hum reached my ears as I stared at the spot where the voices had echoed from, and what I saw next made me nearly go into shock. The things Percy had described in his dream pulled themselves from the hall opening, five of them in total, four red, one blue.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I breathed, fingering my hat nervously. The feeling those things were giving me was driving me nuts.

The Doctor studied me for a long few seconds before turning his attention back to the creatures, "if you're afraid, then that's a good thing. You have every right to be afraid with what we're up against here."

Percy swallowed, obviously unnerved by the sight of the creatures. I glanced up to see Zoe drawing her bow, ready to take a shot at the robotic things that approached.

The Doctor cursed as he saw what Zoe was trying to do, then drew his sonic screwdriver, as he called it. A green light shone from the top as he aimed it at one of the taller space ship exhibits at the other side of the room, and I saw the faintest bit of movement from a piece of its stand, and a small clinking sound as a screw fell from it and hit the floor.

Almost immediately afterwards, the entire model toppled over, smashing into the floor with a resounding crash and taking one of the airplanes down with it. Then, like a domino effect, one by one the exhibits crashed into one another, smashing into the ground one at a time, Zoe barely leaping from her rocket to the floor in time to keep her self from becoming a bloody spot on the tile.

"Art thou insane?!" she shouted, obviously enraged with the Doctor's antics.

The Doctor stood, and bolted, shouting back to us, "RUN!"

We needed no further prompting. Not even Zoe. His actions had inspired panic in each of us, making sure that we knew that disobedience of any of his orders was idiotic and futile. As we approached the entrance to the next hallway, the blue robot shouted out, "A-LERT! A-LERT! NON-DA-LEK DNA LO-CATE-ED IN THIS SEC-TOR! THE DE-MI-GODS ARE HERE!"

As soon as the blue one finished, the red ones began, taking up a war chant that reminded me WAY too much of the Lord of the Flies, "LO-CATE! AN-I-HIL-ATE! DES-TROY! LO-CATE! AN-I-HIL-ATE! DES-TROY!"

At this, adrenaline surged through me, and we all shot through the halls at an ever increasing pace, our fatigue and shock forgotten as the chant continued, dwindling away the further away we got. All that mattered was getting away.

"To the van!" the Doctor shouted.

"We'll hold our positions there!" Zoe added, and the Doctor whirled on her, his eyes dancing with flame.

"When you're being chased by the Daleks, you do not hold your position, you get away from them as fast as possible," he hissed, "and if you think you can hold your position, allow me to point out that they have guns that will simultaneously reduce every cell in your body to a piece of rotting flesh. And what do you have to go against them with? A bow and a quiver of arrows that will simply bounce off their casings! Now shut up and keep running!"

"Dost thou seriously expect me to believe that they can best the Hunters of Artemis?" Zoe's eyes narrowed as she ran, glaring at the Doctor with a look that would butcher him if looks could kill.

"Zoe, we've been through this before!" Thalia countered, "we beat you, and we're running away! I think that means that it won't degrade you any for you to run as well!"

"You know nothing!" Zoe snapped.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

We all stumbled as an angered Bianca whipped past, turning just enough to glare at us as she kept going, holding up a good lead on us, "none of that matters right now! If you all want to die, then be my guest! But I for one am not just going to sit around and wait to die! If you're with me, then keep running! You want to get yourselves killed, it's your funeral!"

As she turned about again, the Doctor raised his arms, "finally! Someone who listens to me!"

"We listen to you!" Percy snapped, gesturing to me, Thalia and himself.

"You and Grover never said anything."

"... I hate you," Percy decided bluntly, turning his attention back to running.

"I get that a lot."

Soon afterwards, we burst out of the front doors and into the dim light of the sunrise, the parking lot just ahead. As we bolted out of the building towards the van, the front of the museum exploded, a massive fireball consuming the wood and stone that had taken so many hours to complete.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"This is bad," the Doctor grated his teeth, "keep running!"

We wasted no time getting inside the van. As soon as we were in, Zoe twisted the key, and we were off down the road, breaking the speed limit within seconds of getting free of the parking lot. Several explosions sounded from around us as chunks of rock were sent flying by narrow misses (the only time I shall ever be thankful for Zoe's time in drag racing competitions), and a few minutes later, we found ourselves on the freeway, swerving through what traffic dotted the roads.

"Okay," I rolled my window down, sticking my head out as I made a quick check, then pulled back in, "I don't want to speak too soon... I really don't want to speak too soon... but I think that we got away... and that we won't have to worry about them for a while."

An explosion sounded immediately after I finished, sending Zoe swerving into oncoming traffic and nearly giving all of us a heart attack. As Zoe pulled back onto her side of the road, I began a rant, "I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! I JUST HAD TO SAY IT! AS SOON AS I FINISH SAYING IT! YOU! SUCK! YOU! SUCK! DALEKS!"

Two more explosions reverberated throughout the ground as Zoe swerved, pulling in and out of the traffic on both sides of the road with expert precision, dodging through it as if it were a simple racing game. She grated her teeth, "these damnable machines! Have they no idea whenst they should submit!?"

"The only reason they would ever use the word is if they were to force another race into submission," the Doctor's eyes narrowed, "and then... the Daleks would kill them anyways."

As that settled in, Zoe cursed and continued to dodge, even spinning around across the road and continuing as though it were as simple as a movie. Even as explosions continued to resound throughout, the Doctor shouted, "there's a train station up ahead! Make for it, as quickly as you can!"

"Art thou insane!?" Zoe shouted, "that will simply get innocents killed!"

"They're here to complete a specific goal; they won't risk revealing themselves to the public so early in the game. That will only make things more difficult for them. Now go!"

"If thou insists!" Zoe consented, turning the van sideways across the road and nearly getting the vehicle T-boned as she drove for the exit that would take us to the train station.


	9. Pieces of the Past, and a Cold Reception

Made in partnership with a friend, this person knows who they are, no names will be given out. Neither of us own Doctor Who nor Percy Jackson. Please support the official release!

* * *

BIANCA POV

As soon as we pulled into the more populated area on the way to the subways, the explosions almost immediately ceased. An awkward silence fell over the van, not one of us speaking as we pulled over beside one of the many entrances to the subway that dotted the city. After that, it didn't take us that long to reach the subway. I don't know how long we spent there, changing trains every couple of stops, but when we finally climbed out from the complex of tunnels, we had found ourselves in the industrial areas of town.

The air carried a bitter chill as the breeze bit into us, all of us giving a harsh chatter as we shivered, following closely behind the Doctor as he led us through the back alleys throughout the city, which seemed to be strangely devoid of life.

"We have to find shelter," Percy stated, huddling up in his coat, "or at least something to keep us warm. Any more of this and we'll freeze."

"I know," the Doctor nodded, a nonchalant air about him even as he walked shuddered with cold, "I'm trying to find something. Just give me a moment. We'll find something."

The air decreased in temperature the further we walked. Finally, we found ourselves standing outside of a chain-link fence, a massive warehouse looming behind it.

"Restricted area, do not enter," the Doctor slowly read off from the fence, staring at it intently, as though expecting it to combust into flames. Then he shrugged, drawing his sonic screwdriver and holding it up to the lock. A light hum rang through the air as the gate was bathed in a green glow, then the lock fell from its place, unhinged from its spot on the metal.

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing onto his arm as he pushed the gate open, "that's breaking and entering!"

He looked at me as though I had taken a packet of cocaine, then sighed, "it's _sonicing_ and entering, not breaking and entering. There is a difference."

Everyone let out a groan, rolling their eyes with obvious irritation at his literal minded thought patterns as we entered the train yard. A massive chill, even more forbidding than the one before it fell over us as we strode inside, and the city seemed even further devoid of life than before. All the same, we pressed forwards, rushing into the warehouse and into the solace of comparative warmth from the outside cold.

"I'll get a fire started," Thalia decided, going off into the darkness, her spear drawn as she began her search for supplies.

"Be careful. We don't know what's out here," Percy called after her, and she raised her hand to acknowledge that she'd heard while the rest of us began taking out supplies from the Camp.

"I still don't understand why thou insists that these... Daleks are so much of a threat," Zoe grunted as she continued setting up the silvery fabric of the tent, "honestly, it couldn't have been more than a patrol squad. Why art thou so on edge?"

The Doctor didn't even stiffen, now used to Zoe's pride. Instead, he merely turned to face her, his eyes cold, his voice monotone, "you have no idea what those things can do. You haven't seen what they are capable of. I have. It is as simple as that."

Percy rolled out his sleeping bag, rubbing his hands together compulsively, his breath like steam in the cold air, "I appreciate that these things are dangerous. I get that they can and will kill us. But what is it that makes you hate them so much?" he stood, looking the Doctor right in the eye, "what kind of problem do you have with them?"

The Doctor simply stood, silent as everyone's gaze turned to him, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes. Finally, he sat down, his head resting in his hands, "someone go and get Thalia. This... this is going to take a while, and I don't want to explain everything twice."

When Percy returned with Thalia, the shadows seemed to lengthen, covering everything as the Doctor began, "this all started in my home universe, on my home planet, Galifray. When it started, I cannot remember; I have traveled so far across time and space that I can no longer remember exactly when it all started. However, the most logical place that it all began I can remember quite clearly. I was recruited by my people, the Time Lords, to go back through time and avert the creation of the abominations that you saw today. The Daleks, on their home planet of Skaro, a war torn planet that I am not even sure can support intelligent life any longer. I had the chance to wipe out the single greatest threat to all life across reality. However... I wanted to give the Daleks a chance. I wanted to give them the chance that all other life until them had been given, the chance to be civil, to be equals with all other life in the universe. That mistake... that one, horrible mistake cost me and so many others so much, oh, so much."

Everyone sat, transfixed as he continued, "the Daleks somehow knew that the Time Lords had tried to interfere with their creation, and they immediately declared war, the Dalek emperor releasing the Deathsmiths of Goth. The Time Lords responded in turn by releasing Bowships, Black Hole carriers, and N-Forms gathered from their own history. The last Great Time War had begun.

"The War raged across space and time, many planets caught in the crossfire, many species eliminated from existence itself before they even had the chance to emerge. The War was hell to begin with; slowly, it began to descend past the levels of hell as the Time Lords began to lose everything to the Daleks, even their own souls; they had become so desperate for survival that they finally declared the Final Sanction, a plan to destroy all of time and space while they would become non corporeal beings, creatures of consciousness alone.

"I tried to convince the Council to reconsider, to pull out of their plan, to not carry out their vision; they promptly refused, and I immediately knew that no matter who won the war, the entire universe would be doomed.

"Afterwards, I committed an act that still haunts me to this day. I put the entire war into a Time-Lock. No one can enter, and no one can leave it. Then I used something called the Moment. I lowered Galifray's defences, let the Daleks know, so that both species would be in one area for when I ignited Galifray's twin suns. I destroyed my home, my people, and sent the Daleks with them to hell. Ten million ships, all together, all burning. Two impossibly powerful peoples, all of them wiped out within a fraction of a second."

He gave a bitter chuckle, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "I can still hear their screams... the screams of my friends and family as they died. And I was helpless to stop it."

We sat in silence as we watched the man weep. This man, this impossibly cheerful man, destroyed his own people in order to save the rest of the universe. Finally, Zoe broke the silence, "so... instead of trying to find some other way... thou... murdered thy own people?"

The Doctor shot to his feet, his face twisted in a snarl, "I did it for you, Zoe!"

Everyone gaped as he stared her down, his breath ragged, "I did it for all of you. I did it to give every single other race of the universe the chance they deserved," he squatted down, bringing his gaze level with hers, "don't think for an instant that if there were some other way of ending the war, I wouldn't have done so," he stood back up, backing away slightly, "I had no choice..." he sat down hard, his head in his hands again, "I had no choice..."

I felt my gaze lower to the ground, biting at my lip, unsure of what to say. Finally, I managed, "I... I'm sorry. I... we... Nico and I... I don't think that anything that any demigod has ever gone through could compare to the hell you've faced," the Doctor raised his head, his face emotionless, only his wet cheeks bearing testament to his sorrow as I continued, "but... me and Nico... we know what it's like to lose something to a war. We lost our mom."

He sighed, wiping his face on his sleeve, "it wasn't your doing. There's nothing for you to be sorry for, especially when there's nothing you can do about it," he stood, taking out a gum candy and tossing it in his mouth, sniffing slightly, then turned around, his arm outstretched, as though in offering to the darkness, "you want one, Apollo?"

There was a loud curse from the shadows, and a fire flickered to life, revealing a young, filthy man in rags, "aw man... was I really that obvious?"

The man's form flickered, then shifted back into the young man who had been hanging around the Camp for the last few days, his hair like gold, his skin pale, his eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. A pair of headphones rested in his ears as he strode forwards, flame igniting around us and removing the cold from the building.

The Doctor deadpanned, "I have never seen such a cheerful expression on a tramp, Apollo."

Apollo stood for an instant, his face monotone. Then he began beating himself in the head with his flame filled hand, "I knew it, I _knew_ it! I should have been a super-intendant, _not_ a freaking HOBO!"

Percy cast off his jacket as he basked in the warmth of the flames, and as Apollo accepted the gummy from the Doctor, Zoe sat, frozen in place, her expression unreadable. Finally, the Doctor waved his hand in front of her face, his expression one of slight worry, "hello? Zoe? Are you alright? The look on your face is telling me the lights aren't all on upstairs."

Zoe jolted back into reality, falling backwards onto her back. As she scrambled to her feet, she caught sight of Apollo. A glare of obvious distaste plastered itself over her face as she took in her surroundings, and finally, she shrugged off her jacket, "what art thou doing here, Apollo? Dost thou not have someone else to annoy?"

"Oh, I'm not here to annoy," Apollo stated simply, "I am here to direct. You see, there is a freight train heading west that is going to arrive at this station within a few minutes. If I were you," his glasses gave a mischievous glint as he chuckled, "I'd catch it."

"We will do that," the Doctor replied, "although, Apollo... I would appreciate it if you kept what you heard here to yourself. If the Gods are going to know about it, I would prefer to tell them myself."

Apollo scratched at his chin, then nodded, "if Zeus asks, I won't be able to keep a secret, but otherwise, I can do that. Just get Arti back for me, alright?"

The Doctor simply smiled, "we will do everything in our power to do so."

Apollo grinned, "then she'll be free by the end of the week," his face deteriorated to a smirk, "anyhow, you'd better get going. See you all at the Winter Solstice!"

With that, Apollo disappeared... taking his fire with him.

"GODSDAMMIT!" Percy shouted, throwing his coat back on and huddling up inside of it again, teeth chattering.

The Doctor turned to face us, "well, no use sitting here with our teeth chattering! There's a train arriving... may as well get our tickets."

"But freight trains don't have tickets," Grover stated, speaking for the first time in hours.

The Doctor grinned, taking out his paper, "this is all the only ticket we need. Now let's get going!"

"Doctor," Thalia called out, stopping the man in his tracks. As he turned about, Thalia asked, "since there's no radios playing Green Day... would you mind describing Galifray for us?"

The Doctor blinked, obviously taken aback by the question, then smiled warmly, "I would love to."


	10. On Hiatus

Currently on Hiatus. For how long? No idea.


	11. Revision on the way

Hey guys. I know that a lot of you are somewhere between upset and on the border of outright hunting me down to kill me for the hiatus, but please just stay calm at least long enough to read this notice. There are several things I'd like to make known and/or clear within this notice.

First thing's first. My partner in writing this story has declared himself unsatisfied with the fact that he has no name for this story, and as seeing that he does not have an account, has also declared himself "King of Skaro" (and is currently hiding from the Daleks, speaking with the Doctor, asking for permission to officially plot their complete downfall).

Issue number two. Both King of Skaro and I, Jarl of the North, have found this story to be inaccurate in some places. While the parts concerning the PJO fandom has so far proven fine, certain things from the Doctor Who fandom have been found to be inaccurate. As such, we will not be tearing down this story, nor will we be discontinuing it - rather, we will leave this story up and continue forwards with another, revised and more accurate story, to be posted at a later date. When this will happen is unclear at the moment, due to two limiting factors; one, I cannot always get together with King of Skaro to write chapters of this story, and the fact that at least until our exams are over in June, this hiatus will be continued (add severe cases of writer's block and and utter personal laziness to this, and it might take a while... please don't kill me). This goes for every single one of my stories, not just this one; this one just happens to be a case where there are several limiting factors.

As such, you can expect a better story with an even better plot coming within the next few months (while up until now the details will remain, there are some pieces that will be changed to fit the story.)

Third thing; The Doctor will be in his unseen until now (or, if you prefer, our envisionation of his) twelfth incarnation, so that there will be no inaccuracies that can be made in this story. We will also be making this story a series with a total of at least three "books" if you will, so this won't end for a while.

That's about it. Thanks for listening.

This has been a notice from Jarl of the North!

*ducks into custom made TARDIS that appears out of nowhere as audience chucks a variety of projectiles at it, including several celestial bronze weapons and a Reality Bomb*


	12. Revision Complete!

Revision Complete!


End file.
